Vs. Sidney
Vs. Sidney is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 11/18/2016. Story Ian, Beldum, Max and Brendan arrive in Saffron City, as Brendan inhales deeply, excited. Brendan: Alright! Saffron City! The sight of my next contest! Max: Your first contest in the Kanto region. Though, are you sure that you and your Pokémon will be alright? I mean, your Wynaut just lost pretty badly to Natasha. Brendan: We’ll be fine! I have a plan to help out with that! But first, I’m going to check out the contest arena! Brendan takes off running, as Max gives off a sigh. Max: He’s as excitable as you are, Ian. Ian: Maybe. Brendan arrives outside the contest arena, gasping in excitement. Brendan: There it is! An incredible stadium! Voice: You competing in the contest tomorrow? Brendan turns, seeing Vivian, wearing a blue shirt that exposes her midriff, blue short shorts and long stockings. Brendan: Uh, Vivian? Lillian: Huh? Oh, no! Vivian’s my sister in Hoenn! My name’s Lillian! I’m the announcer for all Kanto contests! Brendan: Oh, I see! Well, then I can’t wait to compete with you judging! Is there any changes in the contest between here and Hoenn? Lillian: Actually, there is one! Unlike Hoenn, you get to use two Pokémon in the Kanto Contests! One for the appeal round, and another for the battle round. Brendan: Ah! I competed in a special contest like that! Lillian: Well, here in Kanto, that is the regular. Brendan: That’s good information to know. Thanks, Lillian! Lillian: You’re welcome! I look forward to seeing you compete! End Scene Ian, Beldum and Max arrive at the Pokémon Center, as Ian returns Beldum to its Pokéball. He gives his Pokéballs to Nurse Joy, who takes them back to be examined. Voice: So, you are here. Just as I foresaw. Ian lets out a small gasp, as he turns to see Franklin approaching. Ian: Franklin. It’s been a while. Max: Huh? Who’s that? Ian: He’s the Saffron City gym leader. Succeeding Sabrina after she left. Franklin: You really sparked something in her. And your timing is impeccable. Her Elite Four challenge is just about to begin. Max: No way! Seriously?! Franklin: It’s on the screen now. The group looks up at the TV, seeing a battlefield, with Sabrina standing on it. The scene shifts to that battlefield, where Sidney of the Hoenn Elite Four marches onto the field. Sidney: Alright! Finally, a worthy challenger! I’m ready to rock and roll! Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle, with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue. Both sides are allowed to make substitutions! If the challenger wins, she will be allowed to move onto battling the next member of the Elite Four! Sabrina: I look forward to defeating you, and proving my own worth. Go, Mr. Mime. Sabrina levitates a Pokéball with telekinesis, opening it to choose Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Sidney: A Psychic type? Ha! Not gonna last a minute against my Mightyena! Sidney throws a Pokéball, choosing Mightyena. Mightyena: Gr-raw! Mightyena snarls at Mr. Mime, as it backs up, Intimidated. Sidney: Just lowered your Attack power. Not that it’ll do much here. Mightyena, rock them with Crunch! Sabrina: Barrier, then use Hidden Power! Mightyena charges in, fangs glowing white to Crunch into Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime forms a Barrier wall, taking the Crunch, though it breaks instantly. Mr. Mime then forms several orange energy spheres around it, firing them and blasting Mightyena back. Sabrina: Our Hidden Power is of the Fighting type. Sidney: Forget that! That Crunch should’ve done so much more damage! Sabrina: Mr. Mime is also part Fairy. Which resists Dark type attacks. Sidney: Huh. You don’t say. Then how does it take, a Shadow Ball! Sabrina: Double Team. Mr. Mime creates several clones, littering the field. Mightyena forms a Shadow Ball, firing it into the center of the field, the shockwave blowing through, dissipating the clones and exposing the real Mr. Mime. Mightyena then appears slightly above Mr. Mime, tail glowing like iron. Sabrina: Barrier! Sidney: Iron Tail then Shadow Ball! Mr. Mime forms a Barrier, as Mightyena strikes and breaks the Barrier with Iron Tail, severely injuring Mr. Mime. Mightyena then fires Shadow Ball, hitting and exploding, knocking Mr. Mime down, defeated. Referee: Mr. Mime is unable to battle! The winner is Mightyena! Announcer: And what a battle! Even with all of Sabrina’s power, it seemed like Sidney was a stage above her! Sabrina: (Returns Mr. Mime) Excellent work, Mr. Mime. Go, Gardevoir. Sabrina levitates another Pokéball, choosing Gardevoir. Gardevoir: Gardevoir. Gardevoir stares Mightyena down, it being Intimidated. Sidney: You used Intimidate against me?! Sabrina: Thanks to our ability Trace. Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf. Gardevoir fires Magical Leaf, it tearing through Mightyena. It shakes through the damage, roaring fiercely. Sidney: Alright, Mightyena! Use Swagger! Sabrina: Safeguard. Mightyena glows red, as Gardevoir raises a silver barrier, blocking the confusion. Gardevoir then fires another Magical Leaf, hitting Mightyena hard. Sidney: Shadow Ball, then Crunch! Sabrina: Shadow Ball. Mightyena and Gardevoir both fire Shadow Ball, Gardevoir’s attack breaking through and hitting Mightyena. Mightyena runs through it, and strikes Gardevoir with Crunch, it skidding back from the attack. Sidney: Another Fairy type? Then how about an Iron Tail!? Sabrina: Shadow Ball! Gardevoir forms Shadow Ball, as Mightyena cuts clean through it with Iron Tail, striking and defeating Gardevoir. Referee: Gardevoir is unable to battle! The winner is Mightyena! Sabrina returns Gardevoir, as Sidney chuckles. Sidney: Come on, girl! That all you got?! You may be a Psychic master, but here! You be messing with the master of Dark! Sabrina levitates another Pokéball, it opening. Alakazam, with a long mustache, comes out. Alakazam: Alakazam! Sidney: Ooh! I’m so scared! Mightyena, go for Crunch! Sabrina: Hyper Beam. Mightyena charges in, as Alakazam crosses his spoons, firing a dark magenta Hyper Beam attack. It hits Mightyena head on, as it drops, defeated. Referee: Mightyena is unable to battle! The winner is Alakazam! Sidney returns Mightyena, as he stomps around in frustration. He then howls like a Mightyena, shaking his head. Sidney: More, more, more! Give me more! Now that was power! Go, Absol! Sidney throws a Pokéball, choosing Absol. Absol: Absol! Sidney: Fire Razor Wind! Absol’s horn glows white, as it swings it, firing a Razor Wind blade. Alakazam spins one of his spoons, forming an orange energy sphere. Sabrina: Focus Blast! Alakazam fires Focus Blast, which is cut clean in half by Razor Wind. Alakazam uses Psychic to levitate, moving and dodging the Razor Wind. Absol then teleports in front of Alakazam, ramming it with Feint Attack. Sabrina: Fling! Sidney: Oh, really? Block it with X-Scissor! Alakazam Flings a spoon, as Absol swings its horn, releasing a dark red x-shaped energy wave, it crashing into the spoon and sending it flying to the side. Alakazam catches it with Psychic, causing it to arch back and speed up, hitting Absol from the side as it goes for another X-Scissor. Sabrina: Focus Blast! Alakazam forms Focus Blast with his other hand, firing it and blasting Absol, causing it to skid back. Absol shakes it off, roaring. Absol: Sol! Sidney: Full throttle, Absol! Shadow Claw! Sabrina: Focus Blast! Absol forms a black energy claw over its paw, as it strikes Alakazam’s Focus Blast, causing an explosion. Absol fires an X-Scissor through, it striking Alakazam hard, knocking the spoons out of his hands. Sabrina: Fling! Alakazam uses Psychic, launching his spoons at Absol. Absol charges Razor Wind, taking both Fling attacks, them returning to Alakazam. Absol fires Razor Wind, as Alakazam fires Hyper Beam, going clean through Razor Wind, hitting and exploding on Absol. Sabrina: Stay sharp, Alakazam. Alakazam: Ala. The smoke cloud continues to rise, as Absol teleports out, striking Alakazam with Feint Attack. Alakazam stumbles back, as Absol appears right above Alakazam, charging a Shadow Claw. Sabrina: Focus Blast! Alakazam forms a Focus Blast, as Absol strikes it before the attack being fired, creating a massive explosion. The smoke covers the field, and when it clears, both Pokémon are down. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The victor is Sidney! Sidney: Rock and roll, chumps! That battle was amazing! Sabrina returns Alakazam, looking dismayed. Sabrina: So close. Next time, I’ll win. The scene shifts back to the Pokémon Center in Saffron City, with Franklin, Ian and Max watching. Max: Wow. To think that Sabrina almost won. Franklin: Shows how much she’s grown. She would’ve never reached this potential without you, Ian. Ian: She would’ve been fine. Brendan: Hey guys! Brendan comes running back in, extremely stoked. Brendan: I just met Lillian, the MC for the Kanto contests! And you won’t believe what, hey, is that Sabrina? Max: Yeah. She just lost her Elite Four challenge. Brendan: Bummer. Well, here’s to my victory tomorrow! Voice: Not likely. Brendan turns, jumping back as Harley is standing right there. Brendan: Harley?! Harley: That’s right! I just wanted to say hi to my favorite coordinator! Brendan: I thought you loathed me. Harley: Oh, loath is so harsh of a word. I’ve moved beyond that petty rivalry, and we shall have a fair and honorable contest tomorrow. Max: Heh. Yeah, right. Harley: But it’s true! And to prove it, I’ll give you a good faith jester. The registration ends for the contest at 11 tomorrow, and, you can use two Pokémon in the contest! Max: That’s got to be a trick! Brendan: Actually, the two Pokémon part is true. I just met Lillian, the MC for the Kanto contests. She told me all about it. Harley: (Nervous) Did she, now? Brendan: She also told me that registration ends at 10 tomorrow. So, nice try, but you failed. Harley forces down a scream of anger, biting his lower lip. Harley: Well, it doesn’t matter! I predict that you are going to lose oh-so-pathetically tomorrow! (Cheerfully) Well, see you then. Toodles! Harley skips off, leaving Brendan slightly traumatized. Brendan: I sorta wish that it was Drew instead of Harley. Max: Doesn’t matter. You’ll do great tomorrow! Ian: Better be prepared for his underhanded tactics. Brendan: Oh, please! I’ve learned my lesson by now! Tomorrow, he’s going down! Main Events * Sabrina begins her Elite Four challenge, yet loses to Sidney. * Sabrina's first Kadabra is revealed to have evolved into an Alakazam. * Brendan gets registered for Kanto contests. Characters * Sabrina * Sidney * Ian * Max * Brendan * Franklin * Harley * Lillian * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Mr. Mime (Sabrina's) * Gardevoir (Sabrina's) * Alakazam (Sabrina's) * Mightyena (Sidney's) * Absol (Sidney's) * Beldum (Ian's) Trivia * Sabrina is the first character of the series shown competing in an Elite Four challenge, revealing the rules for it. ** Sabrina is also the first character of the series shown to defeat a Pokémon owned by a member of the Elite Four. ** She is also the first to defeat an Elite Four member's main Pokémon, managing to defeat Absol. ** Alakazam, the only one of Sabrina's Pokémon not seen in the Ever Grande Conference, is the only one able to defeat Sidney's Pokémon. ** Sabrina used both of her Pokémon that Ian confirmed to be of the Fairy type. * Harley tries to trick Brendan like him trying to trick May in the anime, though it failed. * With this episode, all members of the Hoenn Elite Four make appearances. However, Wallace, the champion, has yet to appear. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Ever Grande Conference